Users increasingly access a variety of both paid and unpaid network services via a variety of network access point providers. For example, a library may provide a wireless network access point that a visitor can use to listen to streaming music, or a café may provide a wireless network access point that a customer can use to view streaming video. A variety of factors determine the overall quality of the experience that these consumers receive. These factors have effects at all layers of the networking stack. For example, at the physical layer, factors include Wi-Fi received signal strength (RSS) and channel crowding, or 4G signal strength. At the network layer, the factors include jitter, latency, and overall bandwidth. At the application layer, different service benefits may be available to customers of and/or visitors to particular establishments. With the variety of factors that can influence a user's online experience, it can be difficult for users to make informed decisions on where to go to find a network access point that meets their needs.